Time Travlers
by Tayk
Summary: It's back! Spelling mistake on purpose. When three strange girls appear at Titans' Tower one day, the Titans are wary. Who are these girls? Why are they here? Reviews, constructive critisism and flames accepted. Extended hiatus.
1. Chapter One: The Movie

_A/N: It's finally here: Time Travlers! Now, since I got flamed a zillion times the last time I posted this, let me explain a few things… First, the spelling mistake is on purpose. I know the correct spelling of Travelers, but I like the word Travlers more. So please don't comment on it. Second, later in the story are some random lists of numbers and letters. They are crucial to the plot, and I won't say any more, but I'll explain later in the story. Please do not comment on that, either. Finally, this story started as an extremely amusing game. It's not perfect. Just be aware of that. That's it! Constructive criticism, friendly reviews, and flames are always welcome!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans. I own Kris and Jay. Mimi belongs to my co-author, Erika to my other co-author. Dedicated to Lizzard and AntimatterManticore since they took such interest in meh stories!  
_

**Time Travlers: Chapter one**

Jay was hyper. Again. The navy-haired toddler gripped Erika's hand and bounced on the balls of her small feet as the two made their way towards the movie house. Erika, her babysitter, gave a slightly desperate sigh. She tried, futilely, to tune out Jay's rambling.

"I'm really, really excited – I mean I've never been to a movie making place. I wonder what it's like, have you ever been to a movie making place, Erika, of course you have, you're making the movie…" Jay exclaimed. Erika could tell that Jay was trying hard to keep her words separate. She was grateful for that but otherwise quite exasperated.

"Ok, that's enough," Erika interjected as Jay drew a deep breath. Jay was about to go on, ignoring her babysitter, when Erika clapped a hand over her mouth. Jay looked at her blonde babysitter with large, doleful eyes that were the same color as her hair. Erika was clad in a blue tee shirt and jeans, but Jay had always preferred a long, pastel purple dress. They walked in silence until they came to the studio. They Jay pushed away from Erika's hand and danced excitedly. Erika grabbed Jay's wrist and pulled her inside. A middle aged. Slightly harassed looking man in a nice suit greeted them just inside the door.

"_There_ you are!" he exclaimed. "You're late - Mimi's already getting ready."

"Umm… Yeah, I'm sorry, Chris. There was a little holdup… In the form of a hyperactive six year old," Erika explained, gesturing to the bouncy Jay. The director nodded. He grabbed Jay's wrist.

"Jay, you come with me," he directed. Erika shrugged off Jay's backpack and gave it to the man. Jay snatched the bag with a pouting expression, then calmed and took the man's hand placidly. Erika chuckled as the famous director led Jay down the hall. She followed them, but turned at the first right and continued to the make-up room. Another teenaged girl was sitting in front of a mirror, staring idly at the ceiling.

"Hey, Mimi," greeted Erika casually. The girl jumped, looked at her, and sprang to her feet.

"What took so long!" Mimi asked hurriedly, in the exact same tone as Kris. Erika paused.

"Nice hair," she replied after a moment. Mimi's face fell slightly as she plucked at a lock of her dark magenta hair. Erika, however, had moved on to eyeing her friend's outfit distrustfully. Mimi was costumed in a tight fitting, metallic-looking jumpsuit with purple material showing at her elbows and knees. Her shoulders were covered by metallic plates, like armor. The purple material, same color as her hair, extended to form fingerless gloves on her hands and boots on her feet. The silver stopped at her wrists and ankles. "Can't be too comfortable."

"It's not," Mimi replied. "But my other choice" -Mimi here pulled a disgusted face- "was a frilly dress. And, worse, they've gone and died my hair to match!" Erika had noticed. Her hair had been maroon at the auditions, when they had met. Erika still didn't know whether that was the natural color, or dye. Lots of people in the City had oddly colored hair, nowadays. "And they'll be wanting to costume you now… Go, already, go!" Mime shoved Erika through a door. On the other side, the walls were lined with racks of costumes. Make-up artists were bustling around, looking bored. One of them, a short, thin woman, approached Erika.

"_There_ you are!" she exclaimed, mimicking the director perfectly. Erika wondered if that tone had been prearranged. "Kristopher warned us that you might be late… I can't see why you'd bother babysitting but – not the point. Please step over here, Ms. Greene, and we'll choose you a costume…" Three more artists rushed up – two more slim women and a fit-looking man with a mustache. They rustled through the racks, quarrelling loudly, until they came up with three choices for Erika; A jumpsuit like Mimi's, except cerulean where hers had been purple; a pink-and-white dress with tons of frills and lace; and another jumpsuit, but hot pink instead of purple or blue.

"This one, I think," Erika said firmly. She took the collar of the silver-and-blue jumpsuit and disappeared into a small changing room. She changed quickly into the jumpsuit. Mimi was right – it was extremely uncomfortable. She had to take small, shallow breaths because of the extremely clingy material that pressed on her diaphragm and because of the smooth, cold, metal collar piece nestled firmly against her collarbones.

She fastened the row of small clasps on her back with difficulty, then stowed her jeans and tee shirt in a corner and flounced out the door. About half a dozen make-up artists dragged her into a chair. Erika, taken by surprise, found herself screaming about ambush. But then he realized that it was better to focus on her breathing – she was extremely winded from just walking. Her hair was dyed to match her jumpsuit and make up of all sorts was added to her face. She scowled with dislike. When, finally, she was allowed to stand, she coughed slightly. The second they started to look away, Erika shook her head rapidly and sprinted from the room. It was an extremely difficult feat – the jumpsuit felt more like a straight jacket.

"Nice hair," Mimi giggled. Erika plucked at her cerulean hair distastefully and shot a slightly indignant glare at Mimi. She sighed and quoted the script. Mimi smiled and retorted. They practiced their lines for a while. Someone knocked on the door and Mimi kicked it open.

"'Allo, Kris!" she said, smiling. "Wanna practice lines with us?"

"Not now. We're starting," Kris replied. "Come on, now!" Erika and Mimi followed Kris down a hall, through a few doors, and onto the set. Jay was sitting calmly in one corner, her back against the wall, her favorite book open on her lap. The book was called _Great Heroes of the Past: The Teen Titans_ and is was the only book Jay was able to read. That might be the reason it was her favorite, Erika thought. Even so, Jay could read quite well for her age, and was able to tune everything else out while the book showed her another world. The girls took their places on the dark set, and Kris gave the signal. _Time Travelers _was underway.

_Author's Notes: Jay's awesome! Ahem. This chapter, in my notebook, only took up two pages. That's saying rather a lot, since it now takes three. And, no, I didn't add a single thing. I removed some stuff, though. Just goes to show that it IS, in fact, possible to write smaller than typing._

_Review please... In future, I promise to cut back on the Author Notes...  
_


	2. Chapter 2: The Machine

_Author's notes:_

_Mallaidh -- Yeah… no one thinks that this story is related to the Titans. At first, at least. It gets better, trust me on this one. This story is set in the future. I won't say any more right now. But all will be explained… All your questions answered and more… et cetera, et cetera, et cetera… _

_AntimatterManticore – Yeah, cause you were the first person to review chapter 20 of AMOT. Aya! –Kills typos- Yeah, Chris and Kris are the same person. My spelling of it is Kris, but I normally say Chris. Must've slipped. Oops._

_Smileyfacedudet – I promise, it'll get less confusing. Eventually. Or, maybe, more confusing. It depends on the reader. But, for most, it becomes a lot less confusing. And, I muchly realize that your review wasn't a flame – I've gotten so many of those before that I recognize them immediate. Flamers usually call me stupid, along with one or more curse words that I don't care to repeat. n.n And I also realize that muchly is not a word._

_Vandagirl - -takes a bow- xD I realize that my A/Ns are shorter than yours. Most people's are. No offense meant...  
_

**Time Travlers: Chapter two**

"Reyna, hurry up!" called Erika, running down a street on the set. Her character's name was Sari, the smart and fierce fighter girl. Mimi played Reyna, the bouncy and usually hyper 'cheerleader'. Mimi ran after Erika, grinning.

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!" Mimi called. An actor called Arien exited a store, just in time to crash into Erika. She stumbled backwards, muttering an apology. Mimi caught up.

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to…" Erika mumbled. Arien, who had fallen to the ground, shook his head and got up. Arien shook his head and clambered to his feet.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he said. He peered at them more closely through his crimson eyes. "Would you girls be willing to help me with an experience?" he added hopefully. Erika and Mimi glanced at each other, feigning looks of dumbfounded surprise. Then they looked back at Arien, considering.

"Alright then," Erika said. Mimi looked reluctant. Arien clapped once, business like.

"Excellent! Names?" He looked at them expectantly.

"Sari Rei," Erika said at once. Mimi hesitated, suspicious.

"Reyna Montony," she said after a second, proudly brushing a lock of maroon hair from her face. Arien jotted the names down and beckoned to them before setting off.

"This is it," Arien said a moment later. The scene had changed; they were now in Arien's 'laboratory'. It was equipped with coolly looking gizmos and gadgets, some of which whirred softly from time to time.

At the back was a large cylinder with a rounded top. Perched on the roof were two objects that looked like miniature lightning rods with blue-silver stress balls on the ends. The cylinder was standing on a squat platform, only about three feet tall, silver with some green lining. There was a set of small stairs on one side, leading towards the silver door, complete with a greenish sheen. Right next to the stairs was a small computer-like object, equipped with assorted dials and buttons. The time machine itself, like the door, was silver. It had a blue-green sheen to it. Overall, it looked extremely impressive.

"Cool," Erika said. Arien smirked and shooed them inside.

"CUT!" Kris called. They froze.

"Kris!" whined Mimi, grinning. "We aren't at the end of the scene yet!"

"I know, but Jay wants to get in with you." Kris ushered an extremely excited Jay on stage, clutching _Great Heroes of the Past_. Arien opened the door for them, looking bewildered, and the three stepped inside. The inside was much plainer than the outside; it had only a small radiator on one side to relieve the bareness of it. Arien closed the door slowly, looking at Jay incredulously. Erika lifted Jay up so that she could peek through a small glass window in the door.

Jay watched, amazed, as Arien twiddled some dials and pushed a few buttons. He typed something on the keyboard that Jay couldn't see and pushed the big red button, below which there was a sign that said "DO NOT PUSH". Jay grinned as a soft whirring echoed through the cabin. Erika lowered her to the floor and she scurried next to the radiator, hiding behind Mimi and grinning.

The whirring grew louder and slowly slid up the scale. The cabin started to quiver and rumble. Mimi peeped out the window and saw Arien peering rather fearfully at the machine. His face said all too clearly "Oops!" The machine was defiantly shaking, now, and the two older girls started to suspect something was wrong. Jay, though, was having the time of her life.

The small radiator was vibrating slightly. From a seam in the top came a green goop. This seeped onto Jay's small hand and onto her book. She made a disgusted face, said "Eurgh!" and stepped away. The whirring grew higher and higher, until it reached an alarming pitch. Then, like a computer shutting off, it moved quickly down the scale again. The machine stopped vibrating, but the girls were gone. In the back wall, near the radiator, was a maroon-ish hole in the wall. It was white at the edges. Like a portal. Then, it was gone. Just like that.

The girls were flying through the space-time continuum, though it was hard to know that. Jay looked around with amazement and awe, then turned excitedly to Erika and Mimi. They were both staring fixedly ahead, not around at the maroon-blue swirling background, dotted with white spots that looked very much like stars in the distance. Erika had her arms to her sides and legs together, like a missile shooting through the air. Mimi, though, had her arms spread like an airplane.

Jay called to the two, but no sound punctured the area. She tried again. Still nothing. Exasperated, Jay looked ahead as well. She put her arms in front of her, like Superman, and aimed for another portal. Through this one, she could see blue skies. And something else, something that was silver-blue, though mostly silver.

Erika shot through it first and somersaulted nimbly before landing in a cat-like pose. Mimi was next, landing like a sparrow, feet first. Jay, however, seemed not to exit at all. Instead, a teenaged girl, the same age as Erika and Mimi, shot ungracefully through the quickly shrinking portal. Her long navy hair landed around her untidily as she landed on her stomach. She wore a lavender tee shirt and capris to match, which became obvious when she stood. In one hand the girl held a thin book. The other was covered in green goop. She made a disgusted face and shook her hand until it came off.

Erika and Mimi stared at her. They soon realized, upon seeing her navy eyes, that this was an older version of Jay. So they simply shook off the shock and looked around.

"What's _that_?" Jay asked excitedly, pointing with her free hand. Erika and Mimi simultaneously looked behind them. Erika's eyes widened and Mimi's jaw dropped. Before them, unlike anything in their home town, was a ten foot building in the shape of an upper case 'T'.

_A/N: The plot is coming together quite nicely. . I've gotten lots of reviews from people wondering what Erika, Mimi, and Jay have to do with the Titans. Well, this chapter should answer those questions. To the extent I'll give away. For the rest of it… You'll just have to wait, won't you?  
_


	3. Chapter 3: The Titans

_Author's Notes: Hehe, I'm so evil. xD I'm having a blast writing this story. Previous fans already know some of it. But not all of it. The best parts are still a mystery. –ghostly sounds- _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I own Jay, Arien, and Kris. My friend and co-author, though not on this story, owns Mimi. My other friend and co-author owns Erika, although I'm pretty sure that she spelled it Erica. Oh well. Onward!_

_AntimatterManticore --- If you tell anyone else what happens, I'll hate you for the rest of my writing career. Maybe. Or I might think about forgiving you someday. But don't tell. And don't get swallowed by e-mails!_

_Vandagirl519 ---Anyone who thinks YOU are a Terra-hater is extremely naive. Terra is awesome. And, most of the time, a lot of space is dedicated to review responses. xD And rambling._

_Mallaidah --- Lol, I promise to update a lot! I'm glad you like it. (:_

_Erica Wattson --- Yeah, yeah… Hey, wait. You were a fan of the original Time Travlers. How is it confusing!_

Time Travlers – Chapter Three: the Tower

"What's _that_?" Jay asked suddenly, pointing to a big building in the shape of an upper case 'T'.

"I don't know," Erika said slowly. The blonde turned to Mimi, who stared at the building for a moment then shook her head.

"Let's check it out!" the adventurous Mimi suggested, walking swiftly towards the front door. Jay followed readily, then Erika after a slight pause. Mimi knocked hard on the door… Sending it crashing down.

"Let's go in!" squealed Jay. She ran inside before Mimi or Erika could stop her. What choice did they have but to chase? Jay stopped about ten feet inside the door. They were in a hallway, long and broad, with doors and a few pictures. The picture's eyes seemed to move, and most of them were oddly … green. Once, when they passed a door, Mimi was sure she heard voices from the other side. Jay got a case of the creeps when they turned a corner and entered a darker hallway.

"I don't like it in here…" Mimi said quietly, looking around. Her silver boots clinked on the hard floors as she moved. Erika's boots did, as well, but she moved more gracefully so the sound was less. Jay's tennis shoes clomped onto the floors like a horse's hoof.

Suddenly, the hallway was brilliantly red and seemed to flash. A piecing siren wailed, and they heard footsteps along both sides of the hall. A short boy tore down from the way the three had come, wearing clothes the color of traffic lights and a black mask. His hair was long and spiked up. His face was filled with determination. He was followed by a tall girl, with green eyes and red hair. The girl wore platform shoes, a purple miniskirt, and a short top.

From the other end dashed a robot. Well, not exactly a robot… He looked more human than a robot, but definitely mechanical. He was blue and silver, robotically, and looked African-American, human wise. The robot-human was followed by a vicious looking wolfhound… That was green and black. The wolfhound's eyes were pure white.

The ceiling above them suddenly glowed black. Another girl floated down towards them, her dark gray cloak billowing behind her in a nonexistent wind. Her hood shadowed most of her face, but it was pretty clear that her eyes were violet. Her skin looked oddly gray, and her hands glowed black. Erika cast a sidelong look at Jay. There was something eerie going on, and she wasn't sure what.

"Uh, uh, uh… We come in peace!" Mimi stuttered after a moment of staring at the five. The cloaked girl's hands glowed a little less vibrantly, as did the red-head's. The robot-man lowered his right arm, which had turned into some sort of gun… thing. The wolfhound pressed his ears back. All four were looking at the masked boy, who growled and raised a metallic looking staff.

"Let's hope you don't leave in pieces!" he growled. The girls' hands started to glow again, ready for the fight. But the robot man lowered his right arm and put his left hand to his face, as though ashamed. The wolfhound pulled his ears together and whined pitifully.

"Man, Robin, your catch phrases just get worse and worse! Leave in pieces, I ask you…" the robot man complained. He looked to the wolfhound. "BB, back me up, dude!" But the wolfhound just whined again, apparently ashamed. "Beast Boy agrees." The masked boy, Robin, hesitated.

"Look, let's not get into an argument now," said a monotone voice. It took Erika and Mimi a second to realize that the gray girl was speaking. She turned to the trio. "Who are you, how did you get here, and what do you want?" Erika opened her mouth to respond, but Jay beat her to it.

"I'm Jay, that's Mimi, and this is Erika," she said excitedly. "We don't know how we got here and we were just curious about the building. But… I guess the time machine helped get us here…" She glanced at Mimi and Erika for reassurance, but they both looked clueless.

"Time machine?" asked Robin..

"Time machine?" yelped the robot.

"Time machine," Mimi confirmed. "Of course! That's why it … uh… whirred…"

"I am reminded of the villain, Warp," the redhead voiced thoughtfully, peering at the three. "But these three look neither evil nor like they know what they are doing."

"Huddle!" called Robin. The five huddled – the wolfhound had become a green boy shorter than Robin, wearing a green-and-black jumpsuit. They whispered rather loudly, just loud enough for the girls to here. Jay seemed to have lost interest, though.

"I say we fight!" Robin said viciously.

"But I do not think that they are of any danger to us, Robin," the redhead argued.

"I agree with Star. They look scared," the gray girl said.

"I say we give them the benefit of the doubt!" the robot proclaimed. The green boy hesitated.

"I _would_ be with Robin on this one… But he used a really corny catch-phrase. So I say let's trust 'em!" Robin scowled.

"Fine, we'll trust them. For now. Break!" The five broke apart and faced the trio again. Jay was leaning against the wall, reading her book with avid interest. "Sorry we got off to a kind of rotten start… I'm – "

"Robin," Jay finished for him, looking up. Robin quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but how - ? Never mind, I don't want to know. That's – "

"Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy," Jay listed, pointing to each Titan in turn. "The Teen Titans!" Robin looked weirded out. Beast Boy looked as though he had a case of De Ja Vu. The green boy frowned slightly.

"How the- ? What - ? What just - ? Huh?" Robin stuttered, staring at the navy haired girl. She held up her book innocently.

"There have been books about you," she said quietly, as though guilty of something.

_Author's Notes: Ooooh, I'm ebil! Mwahahaha! My spell check hates me now. ._

_What's Jay guilty about? Huh, huh?-pokes you- D'you know? Review, please. They give me the inspiration to keep writing. Oh. And, I realize that this chapter reeks. It will go through revision... later.  
_


	4. Chapter 4: The descision

Author's Notes: The last chapter STUNK. I'm aware of that, and planning to revise. Don't flame based on one chapter. Or, flame me if you want. I kinda like flames. Can't please everyone, after all.

I'm rambling. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I claim Jay. My co-author claims Mimi, and my other co-author claims Erika. Except, I claim the spelling for Erika since my co-author spelled it with a 'c'…

**Time Travlers, Chapter Four: The decision**

It was decided, after much whispering among the Titans and much exchange of nervous glances between the Travlers, that they would stay in the Tower until a passage to their own time could be constructed for them. The red-haired girl, Starfire, was appointed to show them around. She acted almost like a tour guide, but this was far from a tour.

She cheerfully showed them the kitchen, the living room, the training room, the bathrooms, the second training room, and many other rooms. She led them down the bedroom corridor, though entering none of the rooms. At the end of the hallway there were a number of empty rooms. One of the doors had traces of pulled-off stickers. Starfire ignored this room and showed them to the three bedrooms at the end of the hall.

No one commented as Starfire opened the three doors. Jay stifled a giggle when she opened them simultaneously – one with either hand and the last with her right foot. Then she proceeded to give them a message. "Robin has instructed me to tell you of a meeting tonight in the living room – eight o'clock sharp," she conveyed. She flashed once of her unnaturally large grins and left as the Travlers entered their separate rooms, more to look around than anything. After a few moments, Erika opened her door and peered down the hall. She stepped out and knocked twice on Mimi's door, then walked to Jay's and opened it. A minute later, Mimi entered Jay's room as well.

"What should we make of… them?" Erika asked after a moment of awkward silence. Jay still hadn't completely lost the guilty look, but she was doing a very good job of masking it. It was Mimi who spoke next.

"I trust them," she said at once. Jay stared blankly out the window, apparently lost in thought. The other two watched her for a moment, expecting her to speak. When she didn't, Erika elbowed her in the ribs.

"Jay – _Jay!_" Erika said, snapping the navy haired girl back to reality.

"Huh, wha'? What?" Jay said jerkily, surprised. Mimi rolled her eyes and Erika huffed impatiently.

"What do you – "

"What were you thinking about?" Mimi cut in suddenly. Erika glared at the interruption and Jay smiled sheepishly.

"Don't you think the view is great?" she asked, still sheepish. Erika rolled her eyes. Mimi stifled a laugh.

--

At exactly eight that night, three doors open and three sets of feet trudged to the living room. They were a little bit late, which caused Robin to glare distrustfully at them. Beast Boy and Cyborg peered curiously at them. Starfire looked, surprisingly –note the sarcasm- cheerful. Raven looked as though she could care less.

"I guess we can get started, now," Robin said coldly. Jay quailed slightly and Mimi's eyes widened a bit. Erika scowled challengingly.

"Well, I'm sorry we held you up," she shot sarcastically.

"You should be!"

"Enough!" Raven cut in forcefully. "They're here now, so _get on with it_!" Robin scowled.

"I called the meeting to discuss you… newcomers. How did you get here? Tell us _exactly_ what happened." His tone was distrustful, but had replaced the coldness with curiosity. The three glanced at each other. Mimi, the best storyteller, took a deep breath and began at the start of the filming. The story went on for a good five minutes, with the other two occasionally adding tidbits.

"… Then there was the blindingly white flash. The whirring died quickly, Erika pushed open the door, and we all stepped out. 'Course, Jay wasn't five anymore… we're still wondering how that happened. Then we – we meaning Jay, specifically – saw the Tower, and… here we are," Mimi finished.

"Interesting…" Cyborg said thoughtfully. His expression was eager. "Could you explain about the hydrodynamic effects of the audio enhanced vibrations?"

"The… what?"

"… I think he means the whirring noise," put in Beast Boy, who'd had some experience with Cyborg's technical mumbo jumbo.

"Yeah, the whirring noise…" Cyborg sighed, looking sheepishly exasperated. Jay took a stab at it.

"It started real low pitched, and it went like this: " She demonstrated , buzzing her lips into a progressively higher pitch. "Then there was the flash and it… died."

"Coo- !" Beast Boy started. Then he remembered that they were stranded in a time in the past and had a coughing fit to cover the mistake. "That's… interesting."

"Let's change the subject to 'How to get you _back_'," Robin said. His expression added: "Because I don't want you here a moment longer than necessary." Raven and Starfire raised their hands. Robin looked first to Raven.

"I could open a rift in the space-time continuum," Raven suggested.

"Pros and cons?" Robin demanded. "I want to get them there _safely_!" Raven's expression became more serious.

"They could end up in the right place and time, of course. They could end up in the right place and wrong time, they could end up in the right time but wrong place… They could end up in the wrong place and time. They MIGHT end up with the dinosaurs… And they might be incinerated," Raven listed. She shot the Travlers a slightly apologetic glance, most likely for talking like they weren't there.

"Pass," Mimi said at once. Erika thought, then nodded.

"Any other choices?" Erika asked. Jay was silent.

"I know of – "Starfire started. Cyborg cut her off.

"I think it's better if we learn how the machine works… Best we can."

"But I already know - !"

"That's not a lot of information because we only know what they know," Raven said, gesturing at the Travlers.

"That's true," said Erika. "Hmmm…"

"On my - !" Starfire tried again.

"Then there's the matter of building it…" Robin said thoughtfully. Starfire huffed impatiently.

"On my planet, making a machine of time is child's play!" she said before anyone could interrupt. Everyone turned quickly to stare at her.

"Dude, why didn't you say so!"

"I _TRIED_!" Starfire said indignantly.

"I like the time machine thing," Jay said eagerly. She paused. "Where d'you come from, again?"

"Tamaran. It's only a six-month flight," Starfire said cheerfully, glad to have her idea accepted. Everyone did a double take.

"I take it back. Let's find another way." Robin sighed, as though he was coming to a painful conclusion.

"Either stay here or do the space-time thing," he said, hoping they'd pick the latter. They did – the idea of being so close and yet so far from home seemed more disturbing than all the possibilities of things that could go wrong. Cyborg, to Robin's disagreement, quickly build a device that would allow them to keep track of the three, but he wasn't sure how long it would take to get working. Raven seemed in as much of a hurry as Robin – Cyborg had barely finished when her rift opened.

"Bye!" Jay called as they all stepped into the rift.

Author's notes: NEVER FEAR! This is not the end. It was four pages long when I got writers' block, so I just decided to leave you with a cliffy. Aren't I evil? Anyways, this is far from the end. I promise that there is more.

I'm rambling. Again. REVIEW! n-n;


	5. Chapter 5: The Return

Author's notes: Tayk: -miffed because review responses were taken off-

Naomi: Aw, Tayk, it ain't the end of the world!

Elizabeth: Isn't.

Naomi: What'd I say?

Elizabeth: Ain't.

Naomi: Whatever. Aw, Tayk, it isn't the end of the world!

Tayk: -still miffed- Yeah… but now I can't comment to all my lufferly reviewers and they don't know how much I appreciate their reviews!

Due to popular demand, I've come up with a reason why Jay looked guilty a couple chapters ago. The truth is… there isn't a reason. I just wanted to build up a bit of drama and mystery around the girls. –shrugs- Sorry about the confusion.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans. Or Mimi. Or Erica (now spelled Erika). THIS DISCLAIMER REFFERS TO THE WHOLE STORY so don't come suing me... Please.

**Chapter Five: The return**

_"Bye!" Jay called as they all stepped into the rift._

They landed in the middle of a traffic jam. And lucky they did. It wasn't moving, giving them the perfect chance to scamper out of the street. No moving cars were around to hit them.

"This CAN'T be our time!" Erika exclaimed, noticing something suddenly.

"How so?"

"Look! Cars!"

"We've got cars in our time."

"Good point. Well, there's no hoverboards! Look at the sidewalks!" Mimi and Jay looked. A few kids skated down a slope, on skateboards and in-lines.

"Skates!"

"My point exactly."

"I'm getting to the bottom of this," Jay grumbled, stalking into the nearest store. Erika and Mimi stood near the door. Jay walked up to the girl at the counter, where a pretty brunette, pale with freckles sprinkled across her face, sat chattering into her cell phone. She looked up as Jay slammed a hand on the counter, having been waiting unknown for three minutes.

"What time period is it?" The girl rolled her eyes and told the person on the other end of the phone that she'd have to call them back. Then she glanced at her watch, which seemed to be made of pink.

"2:15 in the afternoon."

"I don't mean time-time! What YEAR is it?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"No, I_ don't_ know!"

"It's 2005."

"While you're at it, tell me what city this is."

"You new in town?"

"You could say that."

"Jump City, hun. Now. You gonna buy sommat, or not?"

"Not. Thanks." She left, to report to Erika and Mimi. "It's 2005, and we're in Jump City."

"2005!" Erika groaned. "That's when we left!"

"But where's Jump City?" asked Mimi.

"You don't know?" Jay said, repeating the shop-tender's words.

"No."

"Jump City is the headquarters of the Teen Titans."

"Oh no! Raven's spell didn't work!" exclaimed Mimi.

"Technically… it wasn't a spell. She just opened a rift…"

"Spell, rift, whatever! It didn't work!"

"Yeah, Mimi, we noticed."

"Jay?"

"Mm?"

"Shut up." Jay scowled, but followed Erika silently. Erika had started walking towards the water that surrounded Titans' Tower.

"Can anyone here fly?" she asked. Mimi and Jay shook their heads. Erika sighed. "Didn't think so."

Erika started looking around for a boat, while Mimi stared at the Tower and Jay prepared a leaf-boat. The latter set a small twig carefully onto the leaf and gently blew on it, allowing it to push off the shore and out to sea. Mimi glanced at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Jay began waving to it.

"Waving goodbye to the leaf."

"Why?"

"Because it's going away."

"That's obvious!"

"So why did you ask?" Exasperated, Mimi rolled her eyes and gave up.

"Too perfect!" Erika's voice came towards them, along with Erika herself. "Guys, I found an old rowboat. With oars. It still works, I tried it out."

"Great. We _row_ to Titans' Tower." Mimi looked across the harbor, to the big blue-and-silver T. "Only five hundred meters or so."

"Don't be so negative!" Jay said. "At least we get back."

"This time, Mimi… I agree with Jay." Jay looked smug. Mimi looked miffed. Erika led them to the old boat. They took their positions and started rowing. Down. Back. Up. Forwards. Down. Back. Up. Forwards.

---

"Cyborg, aren't you _done_ yet?" Raven sighed, exasperated. It'd been almost half an hour, with Cyborg busily sewing two sheets together. He was using a sewing machine, hence Raven's impatience.

"Almost!"

"How soon will you be done?"

"Five minutes, max."

"Fine." Raven leaned back and closed her violet eyes, focusing her mind to travel through space and time. She saw only blackness. Widening her focus to cover the world over, five hundred years in the future all the way back to tomorrow, Raven still saw nothing. She moved back and used today until five hundred years ago, and sat up straight. There! She honed in on the three girls. First, she saw just them. They seemed to be rowing. Then she saw their boat. Then the water. Then –

"Done!" Cyborg's voice shattered her focus.

"Good. Put it up over the window and call the Titans." Cyborg used a curtain rod to hand the sheets over the bay window. Then he yelled for the Titans. Raven stood and sat in front of the screen, and started preparing her mind to project what she saw. She heard the Titans gathering behind her, and expanded her metaphysical self so that what she saw was projected onto the sewn-together sheets. She found the girls again. They had stopped rowing and were walking, now. She didn't see their surroundings, not yet. Then she saw a hallway. It looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. They looked worried. Raven saw them opening a door, walking through it.

"Did we miss the start of the meeting?"

Author's Notes: I'm sorry, it's not the best chapter... I hope you like it, anyways, and please realize that it's Halloween and I'm a bit distracted... I'm going to start on that next chapter, now, and hope that I get reviews... and don't get killed by angry people hankering me to update faster... -cowers-

Ok, something weird just happened. I've had this uploaded for weeks, but everytime I try to post it, something comes up and I have to leave right that minute. So I still think I posted and then I get discouraged becasue people don't review. THIS TIME, I'm really gonna post!


End file.
